Generally, fiber optic sensors are known which monitor temperature at particular points within an operating transformer or generator by direct measurement, that is, by sensing a temperature directly at or in close proximity to a transformer or inner workings of a generator. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,747, commonly assigned herewith.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved temperature monitoring arrangements and materials for use therein for sensing temperature changes utilizing fiber optic sensors.
This and other objects will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following description and appended claims.